Rocket Power: A Twilight Story
by snowy.mkc
Summary: based on Twilight except here's a difference in my story... Regina "Reggie" comes home from graduating early in a private school where she learns that everyone of her friends changed a LOT over the years... including Lars Rodriguez who's extremely moody but, learns to trust him and eventually they slowly fell in love? Typically Twilight right? wrong. you'll find out soon enough..


**Rocket Power: A Twilight Story**

**Summary: Regina "Reggie" Rocket came back from her private school after graduating with honors and decided to come home with two of her friends but, what she doesn't' know that a lot has changed over the years in Ocean Shores and this story is based on Twilight except a bit different then necessary. **

**Reggie's family is hiding a secret just like she's hiding a secret… due to the fact she attended to a private school that's called Alfea school of Fairies thru her mom and can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants; she's one of the top students in Alfea who's powerful in the dimension; Reggie connects with old friends, meets new people and falls in love with a moody werewolf, becomes friends with another fairy who just happens to be Clio and is hated by vampires? What else could go wrong typically high school drama? Typically Twilight right?**

**Okay, so let me get this straighten out before hand so you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**I really love the Twilight series well the books anyway; the movies I could do without; the only thing that I loved about the movies was Taylor Lautner running around without a shirt on (oh la la) ;) Robert Patterson is my kind of eye candy (lol) but, not as good as Lautner. Anyway getting back to the main point, I thought the character Bella was a stupid idiot I mean no offense to the Kristen Stewart but, she can't act K but, for those who are huge fans of hers. No disrespect or anything but, she can't act (lol) I mean she hardly smiles and plus Jacob could do so much better if she wants to be with Edward then be all means be with him but, don't lure Jacob into the love triangle and break his heart in the end.**

**Also in case you haven't noticed I really enjoyed Rocket Power since I was a kid so I decided to incorporate this idea in my head based on Twilight except in Rocket Power version if you catch to create this story. I have also thrown a bit of Harry Potter, H20 and Winx Club in there as well with some characters that I made up that I own. You'll just have to wait and read it yourself if you like it or not plus this story is based on Lars and Reggie? **

_Regina "Reggie" Rocket- age 17_

_Lars Rodriguez –age 17_

_Oswald "Otto" Rocket- age 16_

_Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez –age 16_

_Samuel "Sam or Sammy" Dullard- age 16_

_Sherry & Trish – 17_

_Rocquelle "Rocky" De La Cruz –age 16 but, skipped a grade so she's a senior as Reggie & Aria_

_Arianna Sapphire Black- age 16 but, skipped a grade so she's a senior with Reggie & Rocky_

_Main Characters_

_Regina "Reggie" Rocket_

Species (fairy-powers: dragon fire, wind, shining sun and the moon plus she can transform into a mermaid whenever she want since she's the first person to reach to that highest level as a fairy) Reggie comes home after 4 ½ years and enrolled herself into a normal high school in Ocean Shore High thanks to her dad where she reconnects with old friends and meet new people but, also gained sworn enemies which didn't bother her at first until she learned everyone was hiding secrets from each other including herself. What her family doesn't know is that she's a fairy and attended to a different dimension in Alfea school of Fairies only; as a cover up .. .she went to a private school in New York called Pepper Lane Academy that's how she met two new friends Rocquelle "Rocky" Emma Penelope De La Perez (her 2nd cousin thru her mom's side) and Arianna Sapphire who are both fairies but, didn't grew up as human just as a fairy and decided to attend her school since they didn't have anything better to do plus they can travel into different dimensions whenever they wanted. Along the way she slowly falls in love with the mysterious Lars Emille Rodriguez (*cough* Maurice "Twister's" older brother *cough) and reconnects with her best friends Sammy Dullard, Clio Roderiguez, Otto Rocket (her brother) and Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez and dives deep into this unknown world.

Lars Rodriguez

Species (werewolf) - he's a student in Ocean Shores High that looks about 23 even though he swears he's 17. He finds himself drawn to his on/off crush with one of the Rockets a.k.a. "Reggie" even though no one knows this except his kid brother Maurice "Twister" who looked completely shocked by the whole thing but, kept his mouth shut until his brother told him that Otto wouldn't like that leaving Lars to shrug his shoulders in response telling him he didn't care what the Rocket Dork a.k.a. "Otto" think because he would never in a million years hurt Reggie even though he knows he should stay away from her for her own safety. Although they both discovered what they were except Lars knew thru his werewolf form and kept it to himself until they talked and confirmed their love for one another despite the fact that they are completely opposites of each other despite his "condition" along the way, obstacles and hard times come up that they have to work together to overcome this difficult world.

Oswald "Otto" Rocket

Species (human-warrior fairy)- he's a student in Ocean Shores (sophomore) he's Reggie's younger brother and very protective with her especially when it comes with guys which includes Lars plus he's Maurice "Twister" best friend and learns that his older sister Reggie been hiding a secret including the fact he just learned that Rocquelle "Rocky" De La Perez is his cousin thru his mom's side which left him to stare at his cousin blankly then went to his room calmly with a slam leaving Reggie and the guys to wince; Otto didn't like the fact that he and Reggie drifted apart once she went to the private school but, hoped once she got home things will be back to normal where Twisted tells him "Bro hasn't anyone tell you that life isn't normal as it seems," leaving Otto to stare at his best bro dumbfounded especially with Clio who's also hiding a secret which he's bound to find out and learned that his ex on/off ex girlfriend Trish's secret who's a vampire and gets jealous really easily by the closeness between them which left Otto to break up with her with their relationship that caused a ruckus… where lots of obstacles and hard times will come that they'd have to work together in this different world they called home.

Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez

Species (werewolf) - he's a student in Ocean Shores High (sophomore) and best friends with Otto since childhood; also known as Lars kid brother. When he learned that Reggie was finally coming home he was practically excited to see her since he hasn't seen her since she went to school and slowly fell in love with Rocquelle "Rocky" De La Perez (Otto's and Reggie's late cousin thru their mom's side) although he also hiding a secret especially from his best friend Otto and verse visa. He also learned that Clio and Otto are secret dating without his knowledge about it. At first he thought it was some jerk or whatever but, learned that it was his best friend Otto who's dating his cousin that left them to argue about the whole thing and felt betrayed leaving them to say "Bro how could you!" leaving Otto to say "How could you!" leaving them to fight where much to their surprise Lars broke their fight and told them to just get over it and walked out leaving them to stare at Lars blankly then walked out leaving them to not talk for about 2 ½ weeks which left Clio and Reggie to roll their eyes "boys" and flew away chatting away about girls stuff.

Samuel "Sam" (the Squid" Dullard.

Species (wizard)- he's a student in Ocean Shores High (junior-who skipped a grade thanks to his mom) and best friends with Reggie, Clio, Rocky, Rocco and Arianna plus Otto and Twister and finds himself slowly falling in love with Arianna another best friend of Reggie's from her private school since they were transfer students from an exchange program or something at least from what Reggie told him anyway; Unlike Otto and Twister he's the smart one in the group; he's good at hockey, surfing, and not so much with skateboarding or dirt bike. His arch rival is Oliver and Brandon but, despite their difference they sort of friends so when he learned that his friends were hiding secrets including himself… well it got all awkward at first until Reggie told him that she known for awhile … she was just waiting for him to tell her whenever he's ready leaving him dumbfounded and got over it continuing to be best friends.

Clio Santiago-Rodriguez

Species (fairy powers: water and ice thru her emotions)- she's cousins with Lars and Maurice "Twister" which she's the opposite of Reggie; at first they didn't get along with one another when they first met and find out that they have a lot in common when she found out she's moving in Ocean Shores to live with her cousin because her parents were living in Europe due to the fact that her father got a job offer there; her parents gave her a choice to come with them or stay with her cousins in Ocean Shores which she told them she's staying in Ocean Shores that was before she found out her parents were dead in the airplane crash; since then she's been staying with her relatives since freshman year the same year that Reggie got offered to a different school; at first she closed off from everyone including her cousins but, eventually she opened up a bit knowing her parents wouldn't want her to be unhappy while Reggie was in the private school she would hang out with Sam, Maurice "Twister, Otto or Lars most of the time whenever Reggie was away but, they kept in contact with each other until she got home. She knew she wouldn't be able to move on if it wasn't for Reggie or the guys and for that she's grateful for that.

Ray "Ramundo" Rocket

Species (human-warrior fairy) he's the father of Regina "Reggie" and Oswald "Otto" Rocket his oldest children from his first wife Danni who died from a surfing accident… it took him a long time to get over his death especially Reggie who's very close with her that is until they went to Hawaii with Tito for a family reunion and came along with him that is until he was reunited with Noelani (Tito's cousin and Danni's best friend since childhood) He felt unsure and conflicted with his emotions because he felt like he was betraying his first wife Danni but, remembered their promise from some quite ago… that if something were to happen to one of them they should be able to move on … he couldn't believe he forgot about that…once he and Noelani started spending some time together they slowly fell in love… and got married in Hawaii making sure that Reggie and Otto was alright with them and gained a new mother (well step mother) anyway and of course they love her well except Otto at first he was a bit skeptically by the whole thing but, got over it… which made him happy in the end; he also knew that his first wife Danni was a mermaid/fairy since Ruby (the mistress of Alfea school of fairies) is the head master of the school who called him a year ago about enrolling Regina "Reggie" due to the fact she's got straight "A+" in every grade that they would be happy to have her in her school plus she's one of Danni's old friends from their school…. So he knew this day would come so he's not a bit surprised by the whole thing.

Tito Makani

Species (human-warrior fairy) he's best friends with Ray "Raymundo" since childhood so he knew Danni for a long time and also knew that it took Raymundo a long time to get over her death; it broke his heart watching his best friend go thru that. When he learned that his cousin Noelani and Raymundo fell in love he was a bit surprised and happy for his cousin since he considers the Rockets as family anyway so he was ecstatic by the whole thing. He also fell in love with Ruby (Danni's and Noelani old friend) back in their childhood and now gained a relationship with her; Raymundo and himself are the first ones who knew about Danni's secret and kept that secret to the grave including Noelani and Ruby until they learned there's a threat in Ocean Shores and bound to find out who would want to threaten his family and would do anything to protect them.

Noelani Makani-Rocket

Species (mermaid/fairy-powers: wind and nature) she's the 2nd wife of Raymundo; at first she was a bit uneasy by the whole thing since Danni is her best friend and wouldn't do anything to do jeopardize that but, also learned and realized that she fell in love with him … and knew that Raymundo still loved Danni after all this time especially since her god daughter Regina "Reggie" looks exactly like Danni especially her hair; she also learns that her god daughter attended to Alfea school of Fairies in a different dimension and kept in touch with Ruby to keep any eye on her while she's there which Ruby made sure Reggie was very much cared for; she also found out that she's expecting her first child with her husband Raymundo well twins anyway which made her so excited with the news since she always wanted children and now she finally got her wish so there's a slight chance her twins will be part fairies or mermaids depending on what they could be?

Eddie Valentine

Species (vampire) he's a student in Ocean Shores and also somewhat friends with Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam since they don't seem to hate each other or anything despite the fact Maurice "Twister" is his enemy (considering since he's a werewolf) They kept their distance from each other but, when he learned that there's a threat against Ocean Shores he's not exactly happy with that so he got his clan and helped out putting aside their differences with his enemies of (werewolves) and help out to save their home plus the fairies, mermaids, witches and wizards are willing to help too.

Oliver Van Rossum

Species (wizard) he's a student of Ocean Shores high and also slight enemies with Sam since their very competitive with one another especially in computer science and technology. He's kind of an outsider but, kept a clan of wizards with him though; Paul and Izzy who's his best friends and also follows him around considering he's the leader so they kept their distance from any supernatural creatures in their school. He also finds some clues to whoever's threatening to destroy Ocean Shores his home and wasn't slightly happy about it until Sam told him about it and told him that they have to work together much to his protest and has a slight crush on Reggie (sort of) but, learned that Reggie is with Lars…he didn't have any choice but, to let her go since Lars kept glaring at him and isn't exactly the sharing type.

Officer Shirley & Lt "Tice" Ryan

Species (human) she's the police officer in Ocean Shores and keeps the city out of trouble especially the younger kids mostly. She and Lt "Tice" Ryan are practically the head of the Police Department while Lt "Tice" Ryan is the head General since he used to be in the Navy back in the olden days. She's also good friends with Raymundo who calls him "Big Ray" while he calls her "Sapphire" for short not that she noticed or anything but, sometimes people would assume they had a thing for each other but, they don't. They're just good friends since they get along very well since they moved down in Ocean Shores.

Lt "Tice" Ryan 

Species (human) he's a life guard at the beach and the 2nd lieutenant in Ocean Shores and keeps the beach clean and was in the Navy so people respect him and call him General. He's also good friends with Raymundo since he gives him good food and keep a look out if there's danger out there and also learned a secret from one of the Rocket's kids a.k.a Regina "Reggie" secret as a fairy and the fact that she can transform into a mermaid; At first he just stared at her while she stared at him back then acted like he didn't see anything leaving her to smile and told him that she's going to find out what she can from the sea creatures under water since she can communicate with the animals much to his surprise.

Trish and Sherry

Species (vampire) Sherry was Reggie's childhood best friend until Reggie was accepted to a private high school in Pepper Lane Academy where it's currently in New York when in reality it's in a different dimension where it's for supernatural creatures for Fairies; that's how Noelani (Reggie's step mom) helped her enroll and get herself settled; now… Sherry isn't the same person then she was before; now she's pretty much the biggest Bi*** in the school and the ex girlfriend of Lars which she didn't take it very well so you can say she's more of a drama queen much to Reggie's dismay so now their enemies to each other.

Trish was Reggie's childhood best friend until Reggie was accepted to a private high school in Pepper Lane Academy where it's current in New York when in reality it's in a different dimension; unlike Sherry Trish is actually still friends with Reggie but, when Reggie found out that Trish cheated on Otto more than 2x in their relationship well let's just say she and Reggie got in a fist fight leaving them to not be friends anymore because Reggie is very overprotective with Otto even if they don't along very well; so Trish is the 2nd biggest Bi*** in the school and gets very jealous easily especially when her ex boyfriend Otto hangs out with Clio whenever she seems t hem and would do anything to break them up which wouldn't work since she doesn't know that Clio is a supernatural fairy like Reggie.

Conry Blanc

Species (wizard) he's owns a skate park called "Mad-Town" although he may not look like it but, he's a scholar in business school which leaves him a teacher in Otto's and Twister's English and Math class much to their dismay. His favorite kids to talk too are usually Otto and his friends plus Reggie of course but, sometimes it can be very tiring to get some rest so whenever he's out of town he would leave Tony Hawk (a good friend of his-who's also a wizard) who comes to town whenever he gets a chance and hangs out with Otto who's one of his biggest fans that looks up to him.

Merv and Violet Stimpleton

Species (vampire) Merv is a very grumpy, scientific guy who doesn't like the Rockets at all especially Ray and Otto with Reggie he respects her because he was good friends with Danni (Reggie's and Otto's late mother) which it's still very sensitive with the Rockets but, since Ray is remarried to Noelani he hopes he won't have to deal with the noise next door. His ability of his powers is x-ray vision thru his glasses and speed; he may look old and grouchy but, he'll sneak up on you without anyone knowledge about the whole thing.

Violet (Merv's wife) who's the sweetest, nicest woman you'll ever meet although you should watch out her violet's (flowers) you wouldn't want to deal with her wrath especially since she's very protective with her flowers. You can say her ability is Nature; she'll protect nature's environment. She and Merv do have three kids who have their own lives in a different city which makes Violet very sad so their youngest son Merv Jr where they call him "Junior" for short found a place in Ocean Shores so that way he'll visit his parents much to Merv's dismay but, deep down he misses his kids. 

Doug Dullard "Sam's dad"

Species (wizard) he's Samuel "Sam" father who lives in New York who can't seem to live without his cell phone and talks about business of course he's a divorce dad which is probably why you're probably don't see him much except in holidays; he and his ex wife made a decision mutual that they'll always be good friends since Paula (is his first love) plus he wishes his ex wife the best even if they aren't together anymore; all he wants is for his family to be happy. 

Paula Dullard "Sam's mom"

Species (human) she's Samuel's "Sam" mother who lives in Ocean Shores but, they used to live in Kansas; She's very protective with her son much to Sam's dismay but, lets him have fun whenever he could; in fact she's the one that insisted that Sam skipped a grade even though he's smart from both his parents Reggie and his friends lets him have fun whenever he could even if sometimes Otto and Twister make fun of him sometimes; their still best buddies. She's also good friends with Ray, Sandy and Raoel due to the fact that their kids are best friends who left them to be best friends as well especially with Noelani (Reggie's and Otto's step mom/Ray's 2nd wife) oh and Mr & Mrs. Stimpleton 

Pi, Sputz and Animal: 

Species (werewolves) Pi (Lar's best friend) he's one of the a few people who found out Reggie's secret at first he was about to tell Lars about her secret until Reggie froze him telling him if he tells anyone she'll make his life a living a hell (considering for fairies and mermaids) their not allowed to tell anyone it's against their law really so you can say Pi kept it a secret without remembering anything; Reggie used her pixie dust to erase the events that occurred leaving him to say "How did I get here?" and transformed into his werewolf form to join his friends.

Sputz; people can't really understand him at first but, eventually after he turned a werewolf you can hear him clearly so you can say that he's one of those people that keeps a secret since he was the one that witness what happen between Pi and Reggie's conversation. Unlike Lars he picks on some kids like Otto and his friends but, considering their all grown up now… he didn't have anyone to pick on anymore so it made him sad except now he's going use that towards the bad guys threatening their home.

Animal: I don't think I ever heard him talk in the show but, in my story … he's more of a follower so he'll follow Lars unless it was against his nature then you'll see him walk away leaving Lars to growl and work against his enemies. He didn't trust Reggie at first because he thought she was a vampire for some reason leaving Reggie to blankly stare at him that she punched him on the face because she felt offended and threaten him in low tones more like a dark growl tone kind of way that telling him to say that again to her face or he won't like the outcome leaving him stunned and respected her since he's kind of scared of her where Lars just looked at them dumbfounded blinking his eyes wondering what was that about.

Raoul and Sandy Rodriguez as Lars and Maurice "Twister" parents.

Species (werewolf) Lars and Maurice (Twister's) father; although he's very happy to learn that his wife Sandy is expecting another baby which is a girl. He couldn't wait to see their soon to be daughter when he found out that Reggie (Ray's oldest daughter) since he considers Reggie as a 2nd daughter without Lars and Maurice's knowledge of course and always considers her and Otto part of the family just like Ray does with his kids. He was also shocked that he was one of the groom's men in Ray's wedding to Noelani (Tito's cousin) and now their part of the family. When his wife told him she's pregnant he was shocked at first but, was ecstatic to learn that they're expecting triplets much to his surprise leaving his two sons in shock as well and was happy for them much to their relief.

Sandy (Raoul's wife-species werewolf) Lars and Maurice (Twister)'s mother; although she's expecting another baby which turned out to be triplets two girls and a boy; I mean she loves her boys more than anything but, she didn't want to be the only girl in the family anymore and was very excited to her soon to be triplets come to the world. She found out that Regina "Reggie" Rocket came home and learned a few things about her but, kept it herself especially when it includes her oldest son Lars where they both thought no one was looking; plus she's extra overprotective with her children especially Maurice (Twister) since Lars always seem to pick on him but, Lars outgrown that since he transformed into a werewolf and taught Twister the ropes since somehow along the years they made a relationship between the brothers along the years which made her and her husband Raoul very happy.

_Just a short recap with the characters…_

_Regina "Reggie" Rocket – as Bella Swan except with Reggie she's a fairy and can transform into a mermaid with powers thru her mom's side of the family; plus Clio, Rocky and Aria are the only ones who knows about her secret plus she knows how to defend herself in a fight, very protective with her brother Otto and her soon to be siblings half brother and sister and she's not clumsy unlike the Bella (from the movie) she's very graceful, known as an amazing singer and dancer. Oh and the difference from the movie is that her mom isn't part of the story except in flashbacks from the past._

_Lars Rodriguez-Jacob Black_

_Otto Rocket (I know Bella doesn't have any siblings in Twilight but, since he's Reggie's little brother in the show why not act him as her sibling)_

_Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez-Jacob's sister Rebecca except as his brother not sister (lol)_

_Clio Rodriguez- she's my own creation character. I mean I know she exists on Rocket Power but, with her being a fairy and can transform into a mermaid is my creation. Not based on any Twilight or anything._

_Sam Dullard-same as Clio._

_Sherry and Trish-Sherry is a lot like Rosalie; jealous of Bella/Reggie; mean, nasty, bitchy except the difference is that they used to be best friends and she's a total drama queen; oh and also she's also known as Lars ex girlfriend back in their freshman but, that was before she was turned into a vampire._

_Trish-Leah Clearwater (I know this is going to sound weird but, Leah and Rosalie both have one thing in common they both hate Bella (Trish hates the Rockets because 1) she's the ex girlfriend of Otto and gets jealous very easily that Clio has on both Otto and Reggie so she blames Clio for that but, mostly on Reggie because their close relationship sort of drifted apart except the difference for Trish instead of a werewolf (since Leah in the movie is a werewolf; she's a vampire instead just like Sherry and Alice in my story will be a werewolf) so they stick together but, has their ups and down as well so not everything isn't the same as people seem to think._

_Eddie Valentine- Emmett and Jasper Cullen mix together because his personality reminds me of both because 1) Eddie can be a kid sometimes and 2) Eddie keeps to himself sort of a like an outsider and he's a vampire so of course I'll add that to the story._

_Ray "Raymundo" Rocket-Charlie Swan has no idea what's going on with his family except one thing… he knew that his late wife Danni was a fairy and can transform into a mermaid whenever she wants so he had a feeling that his oldest daughter Reggie would become one except the difference is that in my story; his daughter was accepted to a private school (thinking it was from New York) when in reality it was in a different dimension in Alfea school of Fairies since he's good friends with Ruby the mistress of the school and kept watch on her for the time being she's been there._

_Noelani Makani-Rocket- Charlie's Swan new wife (I know that's not part of the book or movie but, in my story Ray has a wife (2nd wife) just like in the movie of Rocket Power-I just thought Ray deserves some happiness too._

_Tito Makani-just like Sam, Clio, Paula and Doug Dullard (except he's an elder of fairies and mermaids everywhere) plus he's best friends with Raymundo since childhood and knows what's going on in Ocean Shores and got his family plus his nephew to prepare the outcome threat against Ocean Shores._

_Paul and Doug Dullard-just like Sam and Clio_

_Sandy and Raoul-Billy Black (Billy and his late wife) but, since Sandy isn't dead in my story; I decided to add her in my story since she's expecting triplets and there's a lot family drama but, knew her boys Lars and Maurice "Twister" were happy for her so they did whatever they could to protect their new soon to be siblings with Clio's help of course._

_Shirley and Lt "Tice" Ryan and Conroy Blanc- (made up creation) people who live in the city of Ocean Shores; Officer Shirley is the head of the police officers with Lt "Tice" Ryan 2nd in command while Conroy helps whenever he could._

_Merv & Violet- (Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen) but, considering Merv isn't a doctor he's more of a science engineer/doctor considering he like s to help people while his wife is a house wife but, misses her kids more than anything that three out of her sons is moving downtown from Ocean Shores to visit his parents; their kids name are Andrew (Drew-oldest), Benjamin (Ben-2nd oldest) and Maxwell (Max the youngest-who lives downtown from Ocean Shores) they're all vampires with their families who helped out whenever they could._

_Andrew (Drew), Benjamin (Ben) and Maxwell (Max)- the ones that I made up are the ones that I own but, the rest of the cast in this show I don't but, if I were to own the show of Rocket Power; Reggie and Lars would've end up together in the end._

_Pi, Sputz and Animal (they all remind me of Paul, Embry together plus Quincy because they consider themselves as brothers, very protective and very close friends except with Animal barley does anything so I don't know how that happens but, you'll see them talk a lot though)_

**Prologue**

**I haven't given that much thought to how I would die-although I have enough reasons in the last few months but even if I had I would not have imagined it be like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter as he looked pleasantly back at me.**

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, trustworthy even. That ought to count for something right?**

**I knew that I'll come home soon in Ocean Shores but, facing my death right now would be a bit terrified but, I couldn't let myself regret this decision. When someone threatens my family and friends along with the rest of the neighborhood in my town people expecting you to do something… you'll leave them stunned with the outcome. It's not a reasonable possibility to grieve when it comes to an end to someone that I love.**

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**So what do you think of the introduction? Like it? Love it? What? Let me know what you think? This is just the beginning of the story though… and hopefully I'll have some reviews from your readers out there ^_^**


End file.
